<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close Up by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664403">Close Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Bill One Shots [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Barry References, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Flustered!Bill, Hand at Throat, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Nude Photos, One Shot, Phone Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom!Bill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill directs a sex scene for the pilot episode of 'Barry,' not only is it incredibly awkward, but his partner Molly teases him throughout the day with alluring texts. Once Bill returns home, he relieves his frustration with Molly, much to her delight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Bill One Shots [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Suggested by maraschinodreamo on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay...this was really stupid, Bill. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fingers tap, tap, tapping at his thick thigh, Bill’s cobalt eyes skipped nervously to where Mia Juel and Tyler Jacob Moore stood in their robes. Apparently the two were enjoying a pleasant, comfortable conversation. Though Bill couldn’t fathom how they managed such a feat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why in the hell did he think choosing two stunningly attractive people for this was a good idea? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know why, Bill. Don’t lie to yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clenching his teeth, the muscle in Bill’s sharp jaw waved a flag of shame. Phone buzzing in his pocket, Bill stepped back from the almost prepared set to peek at his screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Molly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey hun, how’s your day going?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broad shoulders releasing a tension he didn’t realize they carried, Bill’s wide mouth grinned as he composed his response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Having a bit of trouble</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Molly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah? Anything I can help with?</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill glanced over at Mia and Tyler, munching carefree on a plate of fruit from craft service, and gnawed at his pink lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well I told you about that sex scene today?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Molly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right. Problem?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I don’t know how I’m supposed to tell people to fake sex for my approval. Seems sleazy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Molly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re professionals. They know the deal. And you’ve had to do it before, too. Everyone knows it’s an awkward situation. Maybe the best thing to do is just say that? Like you do when you’re nervous. Just get it out there. Like “hey, I know this is uncomfortable and none of us want to do this, but…” etc.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Bill paused, a little surprised the idea didn’t occur to him first as his thumbs flew over the keyboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks babe that’s great. Will try that for sure</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Molly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>No problem. And if all else fails, if you need someone to provide instruction on how to ride a dick, you know who to ask.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tiny giggle squeaked out of Bill, shaking his head as he overheard that lighting and decoration were complete.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure do. Never need to give you direction. Can’t say I mind telling you what to do anyway though</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Molly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm...me neither. Don’t start something you can’t finish, sexy director man. I’m here alone with this bed to myself and all this time on my hands until you get home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry have to let you go. Time to call places</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Molly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Figures you would leave me on a cliffhanger. Good luck. Let me know how it goes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will do. Fingers for typing only until I get home</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Molly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, sir</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, Bill replaced his phone in his pocket, and when he, Mia, and Tyler gathered in the fake hotel room, he shoved his hands there as well to hide the fidgeting. “Alright, so…” Lower lip jutting out, Bill nodded, rocking back and forth on his white sneakers in a mockery of casual grace. “Before we get going, either of you have any questions? Anything you want to discuss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia and Tyler shared a look and shook their heads. “Nope.” Mia chimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good.” Tyler nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool…” Sharply inhaling, Bill rubbed the back of his neck, bouncing sapphire eyes landing anywhere but on the two actors who would soon be altogether too close to naked. “So, um…” Lips hidden and mouth flat, Bill’s nostrils widened as he stared at the bed. “Obviously these...things are always just...well…” Bill held up his large palms in defeat, emitting an audible sigh. “It’s just awkward. You know that. I know that.” Smiling in relief when Mia and Tyler tittered, Bill continued. “So if you could just...yeah. Get on the bed, and then, um…” Scratching under his nose, the bottom row of Bill’s teeth imprisoned his upper lip. “Mia, if you would, uh...be on top. That...that would be great. So...yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill stepped away, tall body a twitch as Mia and Tyler shed their robes and climbed onto the mattress. Straddling Tyler, Mia bent forward with her hands on his chest and Bill frowned, jogging back to the set. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, um...Mia? Could you…?” Holding his arm perpendicular to the floor Bill tilted his hand to the side and winced. “Because this...so…” Bill looked to the ceiling, trapping a breath in his solid chest as his fingers groped in the air at nothing. “So this scene is supposed to make Goran super jealous and pissed, right? So you guys need to be at the, like…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t say climax. Say any word other than climax. Just. Not. That. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Bill’s brain scrambled and came up empty. “So like...if you could...lean back...maybe?” Resenting how high his voice became, Bill studied the cobwebs among the lights overhead. “Because...well, you know in that position, when a woman leans back...okay…” Head falling with a sigh, Bill closed his eyes. “Maybe you don’t. I shouldn’t assume. But...when a woman leans back in that position…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bill, you’re mansplaining the g-spot. Just stop. Now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, I...I’m sorry.” Furiously pink and fingers aloft in futility, Bill moved back to video village. “It’s fine. Just...just do whatever you want. It’s...I’m just...sorry. Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chuckle from Mia caused Bill to turn a deeper shade of fuschia if possible as she adjusted the sheet around Ryan and herself before arching back. “Alright, um… Action!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bill silently thanked whatever deity watched over those with insufferable anxiety that Mia required no pointers when it came to faking an orgasm. Though painfully obvious to him the sounds were manufactured, Bill’s mind couldn’t help but wander to the night before with Molly, screaming herself hoarse in a not dissimilar position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, cut!” They only needed perhaps ten seconds of footage at most, and as Bill watched the playback, he nodded. “Alright, thanks guys.” Waving genially, an alleviated sigh left Bill as the actors dressed and they broke for lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unearthing his phone as he strolled back to his office with a bag of Somalian delivery, Bill stopped short when he saw a text from Molly with a photo attached. Steps quickening, Bill waited until the door closed, food forgotten on his desk as he opened the message. Molly’s naked, voluptuous body greeted him in their bathroom mirror, plump lip bitten and hand buried in her mass of crimson hair. Bill’s mouth filled with saliva as he drank in the image before reading her caption.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Molly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m ready for my close up, Mr. Hader.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill hopped up, double checking the lock before he settled down in his chair to call Molly. “Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to me.” Voice ragged with desire, Bill switched the phone to his other joined ear, hurriedly unzipping his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly chuckled, abandoning her computer in the kitchen and traipsing back to the bedroom. “Oh, did someone get a little riled directing their first porno?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. No...don’t. Sorry. I mean...fuck.” Removing his hand from atop his boxers to pinch the bridge of his nose, Bill shook his head. “Sorry. Just...yeah. I’m a little wound up. Just...I wanna hear you. Now. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Discarding her shorts and t-shirt, Molly slid into the sheets and spread her legs. “Okay. Is your hand on that big, beautiful cock over there, Bill?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill closed his eyes, swallowing as his fingers breached his waistband. “Uh-huh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Think about my mouth instead.” Tone firm, Molly pet over the lips of her pussy as her body rolled. “Because I want to suck you so damn badly right now. Take you all the way down my throat until there’s nowhere else to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing to lick his palm, Bill took his massive cock in hand again and jerked rapidly. “Oh yeah...fuck, Molly. I love your mouth so much. Keep going…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna fuck my face? Huh?” Molly let out a tumbling moan as her fingers dipped into the dew of her pussy and her hips rocked. “You know I love it when you’re shoving that huge cock in my mouth and losing all control, Bill. It makes me so fucking hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck. Yes, please. I love when you let me pound your throat.” Bill nodded enthusiastically to no one, polishing the wide head of his cock and leaning back. “So fucking wet and warm, Mol. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Note of need sneaking into her voice as her fingers fiddled, Molly panted into the receiver. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love it! I love sucking you, Bill! The way you shove my head down and you moan and just fuck my mouth! Choke me with your cock! Fuck! Do it, Bill! Fuck! Yes!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck, Mol! Yes! Suck me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Heels twisting in the carpet, Bill furiously yanked, rocking back and forth and ascending into shattered whimpers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! I’m gonna cum in your throat! Swallow my cum, Molly! Fuck! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly’s high pitched euphoria flooded Bill’s ears as her hand raced between her thighs and she struggled to maintain her grip on the phone. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Fuck! Give it to me! Give me your cum! I love it! Cum for me, Bill! Fuck! Fuck! Yes!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill frantically dropped his phone to the desk, tearing open his take out bag and snatching at the napkins. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cum draining into the fibers, Bill shivered before throwing the wad away and bringing Molly back to his joined ear. “Sorry, Mol.” Breathless, Bill licked his pink lips, blinking as the rise and fall of his firm chest gradually returned to normal and he tucked himself away. “I had to put you down for a second. Did you cum, honey? I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Molly wiped her slick fingers on her shorts and nodded. “I did. Don’t worry about it, I’m good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good.” Bill tilted his head, strong arm embracing himself in the warm afterglow as he grinned at the sound of Molly’s lust-laden voice. “We can keep going, though, if you want. But, um…” Dark eyebrows dancing, Bill folded his smooth lips under. “I’d kind of rather you get a little excited before I come home, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Molly rolled over with a smile, pushing her scarlet tresses from her face. “No problem. You know you always have me worked up, Bill. Don’t take too long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left eye slivering with a little giggle, Bill nodded. “You got it. Bye, Mol. Love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you, too, Bill. Have a good rest of your day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanging up, Bill went to the bathroom to wash his hands before digging into his now-cold sambusas and heading back to set. Before he even opened his fresh bottle of water from craft services, Alec sidled up to him, mouth tight and voice low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Bill, so…” Alec looked over his shoulder, frowning. “So...there was a boom in that last shot…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smile faltering, Bill stared at the disheveled hotel bed in horror. “Oh...oh no…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so…” Sighing, Alec patted him on the back. “I already let them know, but...whenever you’re ready. You’ll...have to run it again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety cementing his crisp jaw as the incessant rattling of his fingers began at his sides, Bill bobbed his head. “Right...right. Thanks, buddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patting a jazz rhythm of regret over his muscular thighs, Bill moseyed once more up to Mia and Tyler. “Hey…guys. So...Alec said he...he told you we have to go again?” Responding cheerily, they both nodded and Bill offered a crooked grin. “Okay, great. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, so…” Bill turned at the sound of Mia’s voice and she held up a hand. “Is there anything you’d like us to do differently this time around?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe don’t be an intimidatingly gorgeous woman asking me how to better fuck on camera, yeah. Thanks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Nope.” Arms springing out and then flopping down to his sides, Bill’s head slunk turtle-like into his neck. “All...all good. Same as before. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scuttling back behind the camera, once the actors were in place, Bill called action. Perhaps his imagination tricked him, but Bill thought Mia gave a bit more gusto in her second performance. And by the time Bill cleared his throat, his pale skin erupted in tingling goosebumps as he shouted a warbling, “Cut!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Bill and Alec triple checked to make sure they got the shot before excusing everyone for the day, determined not to go through this rigmarole again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Bill packed up his laptop, retrieving his empty water bottle to throw in the recycling on the way to the parking lot, his phone vibrated in his pocket. A text from Molly bearing another photo attachment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Bill didn’t mean to utter the word aloud, but restraint wasn’t an option when he saw Molly. Draped naked over their bed on her back, one of his ties cutting into the pale flesh of her neck as her emerald eyes pierced him upside down, her face bore an expression that could only be described as sinful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Molly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>A poor substitute for those big ass hands of yours, but...a girl works with what she can get.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After three attempts at starting his response, Bill finally calmed enough not to make a ridiculous amount of typos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m coming. And then so will you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cautious driver by nature, there were at least a dozen instances in which Bill needed to remind himself to lift his large foot from the gas pedal as he wove back home through the interminable Los Angeles traffic. Glowering at the vehicle before him and steering wheel in a death grip, Bill’s expression softened when he considered the sheer amount of effort Molly must’ve exerted to get the ideal picture. Bill imagined her cleaning off their bedroom chair, permanent home to at least half a dozen books and assorted items before she hauled it into place, only to discover she needed the novels after all to prop up her phone. Bill amused himself thinking of Molly trying to beat the ten second auto-capture, tapping the button and rushing, hopping onto the bed in a flurry to appear seductive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A peal of giggles overwhelmed Bill at the idea of all of Molly’s outtakes. Left eye squinting and top row of teeth protruding, Bill clutched a hand to his chest and hoped she didn’t delete them so he could scroll through. All the naked blurs, the half-achieved positions. And, if Bill knew her at all, there was at least one of Molly leaping onto the mattress with flair and overshooting the distance, only to fall not-so-sensually on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Better able to tolerate the gridlock after he recovered from his mirth, Bill soon arrived home. “Mol?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No response. Toeing off his white tennis shoes, Bill peered around the corner and a wicked smirk blossomed on his pink lips when he spotted Molly, poised before her laptop, headphones in and typing, blissfully unaware of his presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Able to move with remarkable silence considering his large frame, Bill snuck up behind Molly, careful not to touch as he didn’t want to scare her too badly before lowering his mouth to her occluded ear. “HEY!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AAAH!” Yanking her headphones free of the computer, Molly would’ve thrown herself backward in the chair were a giggling Bill not there to catch her before she stared up at him indignantly. “Thanks a lot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Bill kissed her forehead, taking the buds out of Molly’s ears and placing the tangle of cord on the table. “So…” Brushing her auburn hair from her face with a contented sigh, Bill straddled Molly over the chair, holding most of his weight aloft as his fingers trickled down her cheek and along the swan-like line of her neck. “You miss me today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.” Molly kneaded Bill’s thick thighs through his jeans, tilting up her chin toward his supple lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Bill kept his mouth out of reach as he slipped one sleeve of her tank top off a shoulder, then the other. “Hmm…” Dipping down, Bill touched a kiss to Molly’s collarbone. “Guess I should do something about that, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly chuckled, cupping the bundle of Bill’s crotch as he lowered her shirt enough to expose a breast. “Can’t say I have any objections to that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huge hand shooting to her throat, Bill’s features transformed frightfully fast into severity, all sugar dissolving from his voice. “Come on then.” Bill loomed over her as he rose to his feet, hoisting Molly up by the jaw. Pinning her wrists behind her back, Bill’s powerful arm held her firm and he tugged Molly’s chest flush to his own with a grunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artful nose millimeters away, Bill’s tone descended into a well of hidden raptures. “I’m gonna fuck you…” Right leg striking forward, Bill forced Molly’s left leg back, sapphire eyes wide and unblinking in wrathful lust. “Hard.” Left foot out, right back, Bill marched Molly to the bedroom, erection bumping into her belly with each pace. “And rough.” Nostrils flaring and pink lips quivering, Bill snarled at her through gritted teeth and Molly’s pussy pulsed in response to his ferality. “And you’re gonna fucking like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Molly choked out as they entered the bedroom. Bill spun her around, whipping her shirt overhead and using the fabric to bind her wrists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peeling her leggings and panties to the floor, Bill pushed three fingers against Molly’s tailbone until she stepped toward the mattress. “Bend over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to soften her descent, Molly flopped forward with a huff. Big hands quickly parted her thighs, the balls of Molly’s feet skidding over the carpet. “Mmm…” Bill cracked a wide palm over the plump curve of her ass with a satisfied chuckle. Spreading her open to display the moist flesh of Molly’s pussy, Bill shoved his chiseled face in with an unceremonious groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bill!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Molly gasped as his long tongue encapsulated her clit with a lewd slurp, Bill’s pink lips reaching, groping, inhaling, until his frustration led him to prop Molly’s hips higher. Propelling his sharp jaw forward, Bill’s cheeks scraped over the pillowy flesh of Molly’s thighs as he drove his eager face in and out, in and out, lapping feverishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bearing back against his talented tongue, Molly panted a wet spot into the sheets, toes curling and slipping as she wriggled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck! Bill, yes! So good! Don’t stop!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill growled into her drenching depths, smearing himself to the eyelashes as he spanked Molly, rejoicing in how her reflexive twitch forced her trembling body against his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Bill! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scarlet mane clouding her eyes and mouthful of blanket, Molly didn’t give a damn as Bill ruthlessly sucked on her clit and she seized, bracing her head in the mattress to rut back into his sturdy jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill sat back on his heels, rubbing the small of Molly’s back in between removing his navy hoodie and gray undershirt. “You wanna get fucked, Mol? Huh?” Licking his lips and relishing her delectable flavor, Bill made a perfunctory swipe over his shining face before he stood to shed his pants and boxers. “Huh? Is that what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Molly craned back, attempting to look at Bill as he approached and the wide head of his cock poked her entrance. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me, Bill! Please!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know you fucking want it.” Nodding with an uneven smirk, Bill swiped the tip of his cock through her folds, spinning over Molly’s engorged clit. “You teased me all fucking day, didn’t you? All because you want my cock. Isn’t that right, Mol?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emitting a discontented mewl, Molly bounced up and down, attempting to pull Bill inside. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Come on! Just fuck me!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill folded over her with a chuckle, little belly flattening to Molly’s back as he brought his lips to her ear, voice a fogged whisper of desire. “Why should I?” Swiveling his hips with aching slowness, Bill’s raw cock glided tantalizingly over Molly’s pleading pussy. “Hmm? Tell me, Mol.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly tipped her chin up, her emerald eyes drunk with lust as she admired Bill through her lashes. Touching kisses to the seam of Bill’s jaw, the gravel of his cheek, the corner of his mouth, Molly dotted each one with a hint of her slippery tongue. “Don’t lie…” Speaking in a heady smoke that bewitched Bill and caused his pelvis to surge, Molly wiggled back against him with a smile. “I know how much you want me, Bill.” A cruelly long moan left Molly as she pushed her ass into Bill’s straining erection. “Don’t pretend you don’t want to fuck me hard and cum inside this pussy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shivering, Bill swallowed, snaking a hand between Molly and the bed to massage her ample breast. “Oh yeah?” Bill fought to keep the authority in his tone, but a spark in the flint of his voice gave him away as he inserted perhaps a third of his length into the tight clutch of Molly’s sopping pussy. “Like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Molly breathed in relief, melting into the sheets for half a second before Bill retracted and she whipped her head back incredulously. “Hey! What--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That smirk. Sexy as hell and yet infuriating, one dark eyebrow arched as Bill’s pink lips twisted with devilish glee. “Oh, I’m sorry…” Bill sure didn’t sound like it. “Did you want my cock? Maybe I misunderstood…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Features set and fuming, Molly shook her head. “Oh fuck you, Bill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh…” Biting his lower lip, Bill drew a singular, patient fingertip down Molly’s spine as he tilted his head in consideration. “Pretty sure you’re the one who’s going to get fucked here, Mol.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill slammed his massive cock into Molly to the root, clapping against her ass with a groan. Squeezing in determination to keep him ensconced this time around, Molly hummed in delight at the exquisite stretch. Looping a hand around, Bill began fiddling Molly’s clit as he swerved inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> As with his live acting experiences, Bill took the stage of his erotic encounters with both trepidation and excitement. Beforehand the nerves, the fidgeting, the voice telling Bill he would inevitably fail, threatened to overwhelm. But with an initial step, Bill found himself surrounded by warmth, acceptance. As he joined to Molly’s body, lights popping behind his cobalt eyes signalling the start of the show, an intoxicating delirium washed over Bill. No longer did he worry about his shortcomings. About whether or not he could measure up. For as Bill tossed his head back and his hips forward, secure on the familiar set of their bedroom and encouraged by the rising accolades of Molly’s moans, instinct kicked in. A rush of purpose, perhaps even a hint of pride, flooded his broad, undulating body. And as per usual, Bill put everything into his performance .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hammering Molly over the bed’s edge, Bill’s motions drove his racing fingers against her clit fervently and she began to constrict with ecstasy. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck! Bill, yes! Fuck me! Don’t stop!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Molly tucked her head down, shrieking into the sheets as whip cracks of pleasure lit over her pale skin and Bill continued pummeling her throbbing pussy. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Mol, yes! I love making you cum!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Voice stammered with lust as he barreled within, Bill scooped Molly up, powerful arm holding her to his chest as he sat back on his heels and sent his pelvis skyward. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck! Yes, Mol! Cum for me again! Please, honey! Fuck! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly draped herself back over Bill, opening her legs wide to compensate for the inability to balance with her bound arms. Pistoning her thighs, she rode Bill’s thick cock with abandon, throat extended in an unbridled scream. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Bill! Right there! Fuck! Yes! I love your cock! Keep going! Fuck! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill’s strong arm crossed Molly’s breasts, hooking over her shoulder securely and propelling his substantial cock up with ruthless intensity as he thrummed over her clit. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah! Mol! Cum! Cum! Now! Molly! Yes! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shout cracking as Bill’s rough cheek chafed, Molly dissolved into a quaking puddle of limbs within his grasp, unholy noises trickling from her gaping mouth as her eyes rolled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill twisted, big hand cupping Molly’s face to protect her as he flattened her to the carpet. The knot of her hands dug uncomfortably into his belly pudge, but Bill was too far gone to bother unraveling her as he frantically humped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stubble burned Molly’s cheek as fibers burned her knees, her thighs, her shoulders. Bill nailed her to the floor, whimpers sounding as though he were summoning the tenderest of emotions to cry for an upcoming scene. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Molly! I’m gonna cum! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bill clung to her in frozen quiet, jaw solidified and left eye flickering constantly like an ancient film projector. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Molly!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whining through the syllables of her name, Bill’s pelvis jumped, hot cum shooting inside of her as he squashed Molly down with his tall frame before shuddering to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill flopped off, hurriedly freeing Molly’s hands with trembling fingers. Commanding air into his lungs, Bill cleared the crimson tendrils from Molly’s face. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Offering a weary nod, Molly scrunched through Bill’s fluffy dark chest hair. “I’m good. You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” Grinning, Bill planted a kiss to her sweaty forehead before reluctantly coming to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly smiled as Billy’s tiny ass padded to the kitchen, and when he returned with two glasses of ice water he found her in bed, inspecting her knees. “Everything okay here?” Fingers whispering over her skin with a feather touch, Bill narrowed his deep blue eyes and frowned at the pink, angry abrasions as Molly sipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s fine.” Nodding, Molly scratched under his square chin. “Don’t worry about it. I’m good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” Bill leaned in, voice soft as he etched his nose down the side of her face. “I can get some cream or something…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly shook her head and squeezed Bill’s hand. “Nah, I’m fine. Thanks though.” Setting her glass on the bedside stand, Molly tucked into the long line of Bill’s body, the two of them nestling down under the sheet. “So...how did filming the scene go today, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill stiffened beneath her, blinking and clearing his throat. “Um, well...it...it was...yeah.” Puffing out his cheeks, Bill carded his fingers through the mussed chestnut waves of his hair and sighed. “Let’s just say I won’t be directing porn anytime soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, a shame…” Tracing Bill’s lower lip, Molly smirked. “Pretty sure you could teach most porn actors a thing or two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling, Bill scrubbed his knuckles playfully over Molly’s scalp, kissing her cheek before they snuggled together and floated off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>